Lucile
by aussiechick00
Summary: Clair is 15, she has recently escaped from The Institute, and has found a new home - Titan's tower. BB/OC
1. Chapter 1

_There'll be a lot of this, bear with this, it means Lucile is in charge _

_Shh. Stay low and stay quiet. Trust me, if the guards catch you, you'll be wishing you were never born, _I thought. I felt the cold stone wall at my back and felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest. _Shut up, you know you want to go and say hello, they might hit you again, _I shook my head to get her out of my mind. That's Lucile. She's been haunting me since I was seven. I guess my parents just couldn't handle it when they met her. She can be a bit overwhelming. _Although, if you don't want to get hit again, I'd move in 3, 2, 1, _I ducked and ran, hearing an explosion burst in the place where I had been standing. _Hey, you've got company! _Said Lucile. I turned and mentally swore, ignoring Lucile's amused "mind your language" echoing in my head. standing there were the guards. They stared at me for a moment, then looked down at the enormous "1" on my jacket.

"she's a sector 1! Get her!" one of them shouted, aiming their guns at me and charging.

"I think that's Patient 12!" the other yelled, slowing momentarily.

"you scared, Percy? It's just a demented little girl," the first laughed, almost on me by now. Lucile giggled in my head. _I got this one_, she said.

"no!" I shouted, grabbing my head and collapsing into a crouch. I rocked backwards and forwards, repeating the word in my head. _no, no, no, please no Lucile, please! _But she had already gained control, and I felt my fists clench. The first Guard had reached me, chuckling, he aimed his gun at me.

"get up," he spat, when I didn't he growled, "get up or I shoot," he growled.

_That had done it. Lucile looked up. she smiled at the man, staring, interested , at his horrified expression. The guy dropped his gun and stepped back._

"_you want me to get up?" Lucile cooed, rising slowly. The man gasped and screamed. "have you ever seen someone's head explode?" she asked the man, flicking her gaze to the other guard. The first sucked in a breath._

"_PERC-" but by the time he had began shouting he was too late. The air was sprinkled with red, bloody confetti and Lucile giggled, amused. The first guard turned slowly to face her. Lucile began walking towards him._

"_now it's your turn," she said darkly._

And suddenly I was awake. I gasped and sat up. I looked down. my clothes were stained with blood and dirt. _Lucile, _I growled. She merely giggled in triumph. I looked around. _Alright, where am i? _I asked. _Take an educated guess, _Lucile chimed. I stood up. I was on a small island. The water at the coastal area lapped at the rocky shore. I could see a city in the distance, loud and bustling. But here it was quiet. And then I turned. And my life changed forever...

_**Yeah I know that was mega dark and creepy, but don't worry I'm not a maniac, it's just so that you get an idea of her powers, it's not gonna be all death and head exploding XD comment and rate!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_It was early evening when Beastboy first got the hunch that something would be different the next morning. Not in a "we're having waffles, not toast" kind of way. In a real way. Something wasn't right about the way the wind was blowing. And he could tell. If there was ever anything he trusted in himself, it was his animal instinct. And he knew, he just knew, something was going to happen that would change their lives forever._

_"you're a stupid person, please stop talking," Raven said to him as she walked towards her bedroom._

_"I'm serious! When have my instincts ever been wrong?" he asked. Raven coughed, covering a laugh._

_"I'm going to give you a moment to think about what you just said, and leave during that moment, good night Beastboy," she said, opening her bedroom door and slipping inside. Beastboy stared at her closed door and scowled._

_"what do you mean goodnight? Its seven at night!" he snapped, wandering down the hall. he wished she would just believe him for once, what was so difficult about that? He didn't understand her at all. He casually opened the living room door and stepped inside. As he stepped into the living room, though, he was greeted by the pounding music of MTV. He smiled when he saw Starfire, Robin and Cyborg dancing to the chart music that sounded from the stereos. _

_"Friend! It is glorious to see you! Join us in the art of "dancing"!" Starfire sang, spinning around. Beastboy grinned and ran over. Robin and Cyborg laughed as Starfire and Beastboy began to sing along to the music. Who cared about Raven? This was definitely more fun that convincing her of some instinct. _

_"dude! Why are we dancing?" he shouted to the others. Starfire laughed sweetly, lifting him and spinning him._

_"do we need a reason to have "the fun"?" she called back, singing in Tamaranian to the music. Beastboy laughed. Robin and Cyborg began pretending to do waltz, laughing as they hummed the music. Starfire twisted and leapt in odd ways that Beastboy had never seen before._

_"are those Tamaranian dance moves?" he asked. She stopped dancing for a minute, confused._

_"no, these are the moves of the great Meekayl Jacksun," she said. Robin and Cyborg stared at her in confusion._

_"uh, do you mean Michael Jackson?" Robin asked. The other two laughed in amusement, Starfire still rather confused. Maybe Raven was right, when __had__ his instincts ever been right? Suddenly Terra's face flashed into his mind momentarily. A wrench crushed his heart and he stopped laughing, deep in thought. Starfire stopped the music and sat him down on the sofa._

_"what's wrong Star?" Cyborg asked. Robin glanced at Beastboy's face and put his arm around him. _

_"what's the matter?" Robin asked as Starfire joined him in comforting the boy. Beastboy felt tears build in the corners of his eyes, but blinked them away. He swallowed the stood up properly._

_"I need to dance," he said, turning the music back on. _

_"are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Robin asked as Beastboy detangled himself._

_"I'm sure," Beastboy said. He gave the three a smile._

_"what's there to be sad about?" he asked. Starfire and Robin looked at each other, a look of "I get it" passing between them. Suddenly, the tower alarm sounded._

_"trouble!" Robin shouted, running to the computer. "we've got an intruder!" he announced. The rest of the team circled. Sure enough, the camera had picked up a small moving object. It was short, with a mess of hair and its arms were much longer than its body. It was jerkily moving towards the elevator, before glancing up at the camera. Beastboy screamed._

_"dude! It looks like Kayako from The Grudge!" he shouted, hiding behind Raven's cloak. Raven looked at him pitifully and shook her head._

_"they're heading up to…here," Cyborg said, as the doors to the living room were suddenly blown of their hinges. The intruder stood there. A girl, small, tired looking. Her hair was a scraggly, dull brown, like her eyes. She wore large combat boots caked with dirt, black leggings with obvious holes and a large, bulky grey strait jacket with the number "1" on the front, the buckles released. The thing that got their attention the most though, was the dripping blood that fell from her face and clothes._

_"titan's! Go!" Robin yelled. The titans attacked. Robin ran forwards towards the intruder, only to be thrown to the west side of the room, into the kitchen. Raven used her powers to hold the intruder in place as Starfire flew forwards yelling as she fired up a starbolt. But the mysterious intruder merely giggled, and leapt forward, extending a clenched fist with something poking out of it. Suddenly time seemed to slow as the intruder slashed her arm into Starfire's stomach. There was a gut wrenching (__**pun not intended**__) gasp for air as Starfire grabbed hold of the girl's wrist to keep her fist from stabbing straight through her. The intruder laughed and Starfire yelped in agony as blood began to spurt around the intruders hand. Robin and the others could only stare in horror as the intruder pulled her fist out of Starfire's gut and began walking into the middle of the room. Robin and Raven dashed to Starfire as she screamed in pain while Beastboy and Cyborg attacked at the intruder._

_"dude! It's a girl!" Beastboy shouted, "I can't-"_

_"if she hurt Star like that, I don't care if she's fucking Mother Theresa!" Cyborg yelled pulling an arm back to punch her, but the intruder looked up at him._

_"mind your language," she said. She grabbed Cyborg's thrusting fist and twisted it until the metal snapped at the wrist. "if you want me to keep you alive, you should listen to me," she said, calm, collected, not at all like her expression. "Lucile stop it!" she said, "oh shut your mouth, I'm getting you a home," "no! you've hurt people! You've hurt that girl!" "so? She was charging at me, what did I do to her that meant she had to charge?" "what did she do to make you need to stab her?" Beastboy and the others stared at the girl in wonder. The girl began a violent argument with herself, punching her own face and throwing herself around._

_"dude, who is this girl?" he asked. The girl turned to face Beastboy, control regained, and began to walk towards him. She kept jerking and muttering to herself. Beastboy changed into a wolf, growling viciously. By the time the girl reached him she was on her knees. Her eyes pleaded forgiveness and something about her made Beastboy stop growling and he changed back. The girl gasped, gripping at Beastboy's shirt. Her eyes were pleading, her voice sincere._

_"my name is Clair, and I need you to help me," and suddenly she was out cold._

_**Ooh, dramatic ^^ comment and rate **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_I woke up sore, tired, and ultimately awful. My head hurt and my eyes were wet with tears, or maybe blood. I was in a hospital bed, attached to an EKG and a blood pressure monitor. There was a curtain separating me and a different bed, I was by a window, so I couldn't see the door. I could tell there was someone else in the other bed. I remembered Lucile stabbing that girl. I remembered the blood that stained my hands afterwards. I remember how she had laughed in my mind. She had __laughed__. I shuddered. Across from me someone gasped and jerked upwards, conscious, very much awake. I attempted to lift my hand to pull the curtain back, but only just realized that I had restraints holding me down. Irritated, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised, nor was I upset about it. Still, I had to apologize. _

_I heard her next to me, was she crying? I loudly cleared my throat and coughed. The girl stopped crying and breathed deeply. Slowly and carefully she peeled the curtain backwards, revealing just her tear filled eyes. I smiled at her pathetically._

_"is it too late to say sorry?" I asked. The girl's eyes glowed bright green and a green ball of light formed at her fingertips._

_"you are a foul and horrible person. Who are you and why do you invade our home?" she asked. I could hear an accent that I couldn't recognize in her words. She was pretty, even when she was angry, and she looked…different somehow. It was like she was other-worldly. She clearly had difficulty with English. I heard Lucile say the word "Starfire". Her name, I guessed._

_"um, yeah I know and sorry? My name's Clair," I said. I pulled up my hand to attempt to hold it out to shake, then re-discovered the restraints and sighed in irritation._

_"you do not answer my question completely. Why did you intrude our home?" Starfire repeated, the green light in her hands growing larger. I chuckled lightly, looking at her with tired eyes._

_"look. I didn't invade your home," I said, "Lucile did," I explained. Starfire growled in frustration._

_"who is Lucile?" she demanded. I blew my lips, exhausted._

_"I don't think that you really want to know,"_

_"is that so?"_

_"yes. So, back, off," I spat, danger written on my face as I faced away from her. I heard her drop the curtain behind her and lie down on her bed. I didn't mean to be mean, but this was too much for her at the moment. __Who cares? She's a violent little bitch, __Lucile said to me. __Shutup Lucile, before I make you. You had no right to hurt Starfire, so stop acting so high and mighty. __I snapped back. __You're such a pushover Clair, __Lucile sighed. My jaw dropped. __And you are such a childish little weirdo, Lulu, __I told her. Starfire in the other bed shoved the curtain back so she could see me again, wincing from the pain. I looked down and saw the bandages on her stomach and grimaced. I did that? I shivered._

_"How do you know my name, Clair?" the girl demanded, "it appears you are speaking to yourself, why?" she added. I stared at her for a few moments. She appeared sincere. I swallowed._

_"Lucile," I told her._

_Suddenly the hospital door opened. The black haired boy stalked in. __Robin__, Lucile whispered. He was followed by the other three. Robin smiled at Starfire, walking to her and engaging in a short kiss before he asked her how she was and why she was talking to me. I rolled my eyes and faced away. I didn't mind being ignored. The Institute had never encouraged speaking. But suddenly, there was someone by my bed. I could feel their presence like a blanket of emotions. __Beastboy, __Lucile informed._

_"Clair, was it?" he said. It was a young voice, he must have just finished puberty. I ignored him. "hey," the boy said. He placed a hand on my arm._

_Lucile turned her head to face him. Her eyes were threatening, deadly serious. I could feel his touch through her. It scared me. Lucile looked down at his hand._

_"no. my name is Lucile. Get your disgusting hands off me you stupid termite," she snarled, jolting forward so he would release her. Robin pulled out what looked like some kind of bomb and had it at the ready. Lucile looked at him, giving him a look of absolute hatred and disgust with Robin mirroring her perfectly._

_"calm down," said a short, violet haired girl who was standing in the doorway. Raven, Lucile thought._

_" okay Lucile. My name is Beastboy, that's Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire," Beastboy said to her. Lucile scoffed, as if she didn't already know who they were._

_"like I care," she barked. Starfire sat up._

_"Lucile, where is Clair? Is she not also there?" she asked. Lucile turned and faced her. She laughed._

_"are you joking? Who the hell is Clair? It's just me here," she sang sweetly, then turned dark, "or is it?" she added. Robin stepped forward and Lucile went on guard again,_

_"I don't care who you are. You hurt any of us again and I won't be as generous as I have been," Robin said. Lucile giggled._

_"aw, sweetie, there's no need to try and bribe me. I would rather die than waste my time in this hell hole of a house," she giggled, laughing louder at the thought of living here. I couldn't let her be in control anymore._

_I gasped and looked around. I felt tears building in my eyes. I turned to Beastboy, my eyes crying._

_"please, Beastboy, help me. Get rid of her. Make her go away," I sobbed, "get her out of my god damn head!" I shouted. I grabbed his wrist, it was the only thing in range. I turned to Raven._

_"raven, you know what it's like to have someone's mind inside you. You know how it feels. Please. Please help me," I pleaded. Raven's eyebrows furrowed and she began to step forward before Robin and Cyborg stood in front of her._

_"don't you speak to her," they growled. Robin aimed a bomb at me, and Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at me._

_"let go of him, bitch!" he ordered. Beastboy stared at me. __He's scared you'll kill him, Clair, __Lucile giggled. I could see the fear in Beastboys big eyes – Lucile never joked about these things - but I held his gaze, pleading him with my eyes. I saw the conflict go on in his mind. He was terrified of me, but at the same time, he pitied me. I didn't care. I needed Lucile out, and I didn't care how. He turned to Cyborg._

_"don't shoot," he sighed, regret tainting his voice. _

_"but Bea-" _

_"I don't care," he said, and with that, he knelt by me. There were questions buzzing in his, and my, head. I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. Lucile was scary. But there was one big difference that him and I had: he could run away. Why didn't he? I rubbed my eyes on my shoulder as best I could and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. I saw his eyes lock and he decided on the one question I didn't want him to ask._

_"who's Lucile, Clair?" he asked me. _

**Comment and rate! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_my name's Lucile Gray, and I'm a ghost," Lucile said. "I was seven when I died. me and Clair knew each other since we were babies, we were like sisters, since we were both only children. we even lived next door to one another. I remember so many times I would run away from my mom's house. she was always drunk, so I used to run away to Clair's house, her family were always so nice to me," she giggled, reminiscing, "I'd take a bunch of cookies and a daffodil from my garden, wrap it in a blanket and tie it to a stick, really pretend I was running away. Clair never shouted at me for running away. She always hugged me and then played dolls with me until we got too tired to stay awake anymore and she would hold me while I slept. She even sang lullabies. It was sweet. When I would thank her for letting me stay, though, she'd never accept my thanks. She'd say that that's what big sisters are for, kiss me on the forehead, and sneak a poptart and a juice box into my little blanket. I don't know, she just had this loving feel about her. I already saw in Starfire's mind, she felt it too. You remember, Star? Her eyes, its those pretty eyes of hers, they're never angry or mean – but even when she is feeling bad, she accepts what happens to her like it was always part of the plan. Am I right?" she asked Starfire, who tentatively nodded to her. "back to the story. She made me so guilty sometimes though. She always used to apologize and say it was her idea if my mom ever found out. And of course, on my birthday, the day I turned seven years old, I ran away again. Turns out mom was high that day, not drunk. She came up to my room, offering pizza and cake, and found me missing. Since this had happened before, she only naturally assumed I was at Clair's. I was. We had been dressing up, and Clair had told me to write out what I wanted mommy to be like. Mom came to fetch me just as I started. and that day, I protested when she tried to take me home. I hit her. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't done that…mom was always a bit hot headed and I knew that, but I didn't even think what she did was imaginable. She asked me to bring Clair over to my house with me, so I did. But as I was going into the kitchen with them, mom shut the door. I heard nothing but them talking for a bit, I thought she was just being scolded, again. But then mom started shouting. She shouted so loudly I could hear every swear and threat clearly through the door. I could hear Clair crying, and I couldn't just stand there. She was taking the blame for something I had done. It was wrong. I knew that, even at age seven. So I decided to rescue her. I didn't hear or see them for a few more minutes, while I snuck around the back, but when I saw them again, I was horrified. mom had a crazy look in her eyes, and Clair's mouth was bleeding. She was on the floor, tears gushing, holding her right arm. Mom broke a beer bottle open at that point. I froze up. I was scared. But Clair, she looked at me through the window, and smiled," Lucile's fists clenched, Robin thought he saw a tear form in her eye, "she was telling me not to worry, that it's what sisters do for each other. I couldn't accept that. She couldn't risk her life for me too. She couldn't do this so that I wouldn't have to deal with it. So I didn't let her. I cracked open the window, and jumped in front of her. I don't remember what happened, really, all I know is that one minute I was alive, the next, I was staring at Clair, barely able to breathe. She was staring at me, eyes full of tears, she knew there was nothing she could do, and so she told me she loved me, kissed me on both cheeks, and held me, until I slept." She stopped there. The Titans stared at her. Starfire was crying, Beastboy stared at Lucile with pity in his eyes. Lucile laughed, "Beastboy, sorry but, Clair doesn't like hugs. See, after all this happened, I found myself stuck on Earth. No one could see me, hear me, touch me. I was figment, merely a memory. So I went to a place where I felt familiar. The only place I'd ever thought of as home. But things were different now. Clair didn't smile much after I died. She tended to keep in her room, and she stopped doing all the things normally seven year olds do, some form of post traumatic stress I guess. She screamed in her sleep, and cried when she woke up. So I spoke to her he only way I knew how. She was amazed. Her parents, however, weren't so much. They figured she had suffered a case of multiple personality disorder after the incident. So, they sent us to a mental asylum – the institute for mentally damaged young ladies. I had to admit, it did look fit for a princess. we got a big room with velvet coaches and feather pillows. The security was amazing, motion sensing security mines in the walls, for escapees. Clair didn't talk to me that much, so I didn't come out that much, only when Clair asked me to. It was nice, almost. It was the first time I had spoken to a living being since…months. Then the new guy came. He was young, put on security for our lot of dormitories. He was a pretty boy, I thought, someone I might have dated if I was older. Then one day, he came into our bedroom early and said hello. Clair liked him, thought he was funny. She was a smart girl, but she was only seven. So when he started touching her, she tried to make him stop, of course. He didn't, he instead slapped her and pointed a gun to her head. I couldn't see that happening to her, not when I could do something about it. So I took control. I took her body into my own hands, and hit the guy, knocking the gun out of his hand, and then I bit him, and punched him, and stamped on his balls," she laughed, " when we talked about it later, we agreed that when something dangerous happened, I could control her. I wanted to protect her, the same way she had protected me. Only I got to keep it up for the rest of eternity. No one would ever hurt her again, not while I had anything to do with it. And that's how I discovered my powers. simple really, my want to protect others triggers it, see on the brain wave chart," she gestured towards it. It was true, she must not have felt the need to protect Clair, because the brainwaves had gone to a state of the average humans, "and yes Robin, I've killed, multiple times. Me, Lucile. Clair never touched a living soul. She wouldn't, and to be honest, she couldn't. and that's good. I'd never want to put that on her conscience. I never want anything bad to happen to her. And when I heard about you guys, it's only natural that I wanted to find you, to ask you to help me. Clair's found her limit. She can't live with me anymore. I'm only making her worse of then she should be. I made things worse by being alive, and I didn't stop after I died. All I want is for you to help me. No, don't help me. Save my friend. Save Clair." _

And with that, I woke up. I smiled at Lucile in my head. _Thanks, _I said. Lucile laughed. I stared at Robin, he was staring intently at me, coming to a decision. Beastboy and Starfire ran to me. Beastboy cautiously rested his hand on mine, feeling me flinch, and carefully placing his hand down again, without scaring me. Starfire touched my shoulder. I shuddered.

"you've been through a lot, Clair," Beastboy said, "I'm sorry that all that happened," I smiled, but I didn't say anything. Starfire said something similar, and I responded in the same way.

"what's your verdict, your honor?" I asked. He continued to ponder. Everyone faced him.

"I didn't pick up any lies, Robin. She's being honest," Raven said. "to be honest, she doesn't seem any worse than Beastboy," she added. Robin cleared his throat as Beastboy stood to comment. Robin walked over to me, face unrevealing, cold, emotionless. He gestured Beastboy and Starfire to move away.

"I should have you executed right here and now," he said, "but that's just what you want isn't it, Clair?" he added. I stared at him.

"if I wanted to be dead, I'd be dead, don't you think, smart guy?" I said, then leaned forward seductively, "I've had a lot of practice at this, you could just release me, so I could help you loosen up?" I said, brushing my lips on his cheek. when his expression didn't change I sighed, "it was a joke," I muttered. Robin glared at me angrily. Maybe I'd pushed him too far. He cleared his throat and turned on his heels, facing the other titans.

"we need to focus on our missions, so get some rest. Tomorrow, we decide whether this "clair" goes to jail, or back to the institute," he announced, leading the other Titans out. Panic came into my body. I jolted up.

"you can't send me back there!" I pleaded, "I can't go back. Not there. ANYWHERE but there!" I shouted, but by then, they had already closed the hospital room door.


End file.
